


Banner For The Adventure of the Twisted Men

by jennybliss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banner, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennybliss/pseuds/jennybliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to The Adventure of the Red-Haired Laborers. It's probably a good idea to read the earlier story.<br/>So, it's established that John and Sherlock are in love. But what does that mean when the man you love barely acknowledges that fact? And where does sex fit into this relationship? Or does it?<br/>Of course, there's a case to solve. Who is behind the disappearance of Neville St. Clair? Is Moriarty involved?<br/>Case loosely based on The Man With the Twisted Lip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banner For The Adventure of the Twisted Men

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Adventure of the Twisted Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670909) by [WarlockWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/pseuds/WarlockWriter). 



> This is a very well written story and I was very happy to make the banner for it. It did not turn out like what I thought I was going to make when I started, but I am vary happy with the outcome. I had fun making this piece, and I love learning new things like I did making this.

Title: The Adventure of the Twisted Men  
Author: Warlock Writer [](http://terendel.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://terendel.livejournal.com/)**terendel**  
Artist: [](http://jennybliss.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jennybliss.livejournal.com/)**jennybliss**  
Verse: Sherlock BBC  
Word Count: 20272  
Art Rating: G  
Characters/Pairings: Sherlock/John  
Warnings: violence (but nothing beyond what we've seen in the show  
Summary: This is a sequel to The Adventure of the Red-Haired Laborers. It's probably a good idea to read the earlier story.  
So, it's established that John and Sherlock are in love. But what does that mean when the man you love barely acknowledges that fact? And where does sex fit into this relationship? Or does it?  
Of course, there's a case to solve. Who is behind the disappearance of Neville St. Clair? Is Moriarty involved?  
Case loosely based on The Man With the Twisted Lip.  
Link to fic on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/670909)  
Link to art on [My LiveJournal](http://blissfulthings.livejournal.com/9960.html)


End file.
